To be loved
by Alrye
Summary: He was being punished for somthing that wasn't his fualt, he felt numb and abandoned. But when he wakes up he doesn't expect to be mated instead of put to death. SasuNaru, NejiGaara, and OcOc. Warning stupidity and slight oocness.


To be loved 1By Alrye

Yo, it's me again! The one you love, the one you all fear and just have to wonder about some times. But here's a oneshot to help me pass the time since I'm working too hard as is on Falling for the Kitsune!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Kyuubi talking/ __**Talking through Naruto**__"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. –sulks in a corner- But I do own Alrye and Leneko –Glomps Ko and huggles tightly- MINE!!!!!!

The moon was full and glowing red tonight as he walked the streets to the gates of the town where his death awaited him, he glanced about seeing the towns people hiding in their homes, looking at him with saddened eyes, some looking very happy to see him die, but others just watched this with a blank face. He remembered when the mayor told him that he was chosen to be given to the demon that ruled their country. The woman who he considered a grandmother was heartbroken and trying her best to not let him go, but since he was the given, he had to. She had him washed, dressed and prepared for this moment. His friends walked him out to the gates where a tall red head was waiting patiently for them.

"Took you long enough, is this the Given?" He asked a pink haired girl as he slowly circled him, the red head was impressed this boy wasn't afraid of him, but then again he'll probably shit his pants when he meets their king. "Speak up!" He barked, his fangs gleaming in the red lighting.

"Uh-uhhhh, yes my lord, he is the Given… Uh-um, please reconsider! He's done nothing wrong, the one who is guilty should be the one punished not an in—!" She backed away when cold pale green eyes looked her in her one bright green ones. She whimpered slightly as he turned away from her to look the blond over again.

'Hmm, he's rather small for a boy… Slender, feminine, and if I guess right, he's probably a pretty good fuck… but that's for Him to decide; speaking of fucking I better go pester Neji until he snaps.' A sinister smirk graced his lips as he grabbed the blonde's hand and led him to a carriage. "His majesty will decide your fate when he sees you… but as far as punishing the wrong person, tell your council to punish those who deserve it and not the ones who've done nothing. Driver, let's go." He closed the door and the were off, the group of four didn't return to the town, they ran after the carriage shouting out the blonde's name, but he only looked at the red moon…

He slowly awoke from his foggy sleep, he hadn't remembered falling asleep in the carriage, and that red haired demon was nowhere to be seen. He slowly sat up, his head hurt a little and he sort of felt sick, but the demon in him quickly fixed that. "Hmm, where are we?" he looked about as Kyuubi no kitsune, looked about with him and then muttered, _"Someone's personal quarters… I'm guessing they want you comfy before you are punished instead of that bastard Mizuki."_ The blond just nodded his head before lying back down, he felt very tired and the bed was just calling to him to lie down and sleep. Kyuubi told him to rest and that he'll keep alert for anyone coming near them…

"So Gaara, how'd it go with Sasuke, huh? Was the Given cute?" asked a long haired brunette as he wrapped his pale arms over Gaara's slender waist and buried his nose into the soft red hair. "Sasuke actually wants to keep him alive… I'm guessing that the boy I brought in was his prey; those people chose him as the Given in hopes that Sasuke would kill him, but apparently they were wrong… Hey, Neji-chan, you're looking very weak today." he purred in a provocative voice.

Neji tightened his grip on the red head an growled a threat into his soft fox ear, "Keep it up, little kitsune and I might have to hurt you. And Shukaku's not allowed to help you." He turned him so fast that Gaara barely had the time to squeak when a pair of fangs bit into the side of his neck and a hard-on ground into his own semi-erect member. "Neji…chan not here… Sas…uke will—" Neji poofed them to their room and began Gaara's punishment…

Sasuke had been waiting patiently for Gaara to return with some sniveling brat or a female, but instead he brought back a very beautiful boy. But the boy had been unconscious when he arrived and still was out cold. Gaara had removed the mask that covered the boy's face and they gasped, they were looking at the vessel of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and the boy was his prey, the one he planned on mating.

The boy was beautiful, long liquid gold hair was laid about his angelic face, six faint whisker-like scars graced his smooth cheeks and petal soft pink lips were parted as he breathed in and out. His long slender body was to die for, his curves were prefect and gave him a very feminine appearance, and yes this little blond was prefect. He ordered that the blond to be laid in his personal quarters and that there wasn't going to be an execution, but a possible wedding.

He walked down the halls towards his bedroom and slowly opened the door to the room, as to not disturb the blond boy. _"KIT! Someone's here! Wake up!!!"_ the boy's eyes shot open and he sat up to come face to face with Sasuke. "Wh-who are y-you!?" He pulled back from him as the wolf sat on the edge of the bed. 'Kyu, Kyu, why is he staring at me like that!? Kyu!?' He was scared, the wolf's black eyes looked cold and foreboding and to make things worse there was a mysterious glint in them.

"_I know that look and it's never good to see that look on any male demons' face, especially when you are a lone with one! I suggest you run kit!"_ the blond blinked once and looked at the wolf's face, he was handsome, but his eyes scared him to the point he couldn't move. Sasuke merely smirked at how cute he looked with a lovely shade of pink on his cheeks and his large blue eyes widened in startled fear. As soon as the smirk appeared, the blonde's face grew even redder and he slapped him hard.

He jumped from the bed and staggered towards the bathroom, his legs felt numb and it was hard to control where he was going. He would have made it if he wasn't pulled flush against a rock hard body and a warm breathe tickled his neck. "That wasn't very nice, koi… You should be punished for slapping me…" He struggled vainly as he felt something wet lick his small shoulder. 'Kyu-Kyu!! He's gonna kill me!!! Help!' He shut his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor, the wolf was thrown into the door. _"Move it kit!!"_ He crawled as fast as he could into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it and resting against it just in case.

Sasuke sat up and groaned, 'what the fuck was that!?' He stood, his ribs hurt like hell, but nothing was broken. 'Could that possibly be the power of the Kyuubi? Maybe he mistook my little threat and protected the boy from me... But with or without the demon, you will be mine, Uzumaki Naruto.' he dusted himself off and walked toward the bathroom. His senses telling him that the blond was there behind the door, so he settled for popping up on him... Naruto closed his eyes, his lungs hurt as if he had been running a marathon, and his head felt like it would split in two.

"_Kit, we need to get you out of here, you're body can't handle the density of this realm! Either that or you have to mate with someone... You rest, I'll get-"_ Kyuubi was cut off when a pale hand pressed against Naruto's forehead and the blond whimpered in fear and pain. _**"BACK OFF OF MY KIT!!!"**_ Sasuke pulled his hand back as the fox demon took over his body and swiped at him. "He's getting sick and if I don't do something soon he's going to die, now either I take him back or I mate him, your choice Kitsune. But if he goes back those humans will kill him."

Kyuubi snarled at him, but sighed in a defeated manner as he said, _**"Do as you wish, but if you hurt him, I will destroy you and your kingdom."**_ Sasuke nodded his head as the red eyes faded to blue and Naruto whimpered, he hurt and he was scared. HE couldn't move and it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. Sasuke picked him up and took him out side to a private little shrine like garden, by now Naruto was teetering on the balance between consciousness and unconsciousness. Sasuke laid the blond down on a futon that was always there, for when he chose to sleep out side, and quickly opened the top of the kimono to expose a slender and innocent neck to him.

Quickly biting his tongue he forced Naruto's mouth open and let his blood and saliva flow into his mouth. The blond was subconsciously sucking and swallowing the blood until Sasuke pulled back. He carefully laid his body on the blonde's and took a moment to lick the boy's left shoulder before he bit into the flesh hard. "Gyaaaa!!! No!!! stop!!" Naruto tried all he could to throw the wolf off, but he was still pretty weak and the demon was just too heavy!

"_Kit relax, I know this hurts and you don't want it, but it's either this or we both die… I couldn't bring myself to take you back to the village, they would've killed you. "_ Naruto sobbed as he feels his flesh suddenly become hot as if he was set on fire, but it didn't hurt. Sasuke slowly removed his mouth from the tanned flesh, an uchiwa with a small full moon in the center appeared where he had bitten and he nuzzled it lovingly. "I, Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan, take you, Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan, as my mate now and forever… I'm sorry it was either this or watch you die." He laid there still his head resting on the small chest below him.

Naruto laid there, his body felt strange, but he could care less for right now, he felt warm, safe, and dare he say even…loved? _"Kit, I'm fusing with you, bear with me… and tell the damn pup if he doesn't want his family jewels crushed he better get off! AND NOT IN THAT WAY, EITHER ASSHOLE!!!!"_ Naruto gently lifts a shaking hand and pets the wolf's head, "Uh… you have to… get off of me… Kyuubi is going to—"

"Fuse with you? As you wish…" Sasuke slowly got up as the moon above the garden hit the midnight point and Kyuubi's chakra burst from Naruto's body swallowing him in a blaze of red, gold and orange. Sasuke looked on as the blazing chakra danced about the lithe figure in the middle, but it vanished in a blink of an eye and lying on the ground was Naruto, but his human ears were replaced with white-golden fox ears as nine white-golden fox tails circled the smaller body.

"_**Oi, pup! You better take good care of him or else I'll rip off you r balls."**_ Kyuubi warned as the red faded to blue and blue disappeared behind creamy eyelids… Naruto awoke to the same grand bed room; the fireplace was alive with white flames as the room held a welcoming feel to it. "Kyu? Do you think we could visit Sakura and the others? Baachan's probably through her sixtieth bottle of sake right about now…" he heard a chuckle from the fox and smiled warmly as a pair of strong, but gentle arms pulled him close to a strong chest. "Sleep well koi?" Sasuke purred into his sensitive fox ear.

Naruto shivered in delight at the new sensation, he nearly forgot about his new found body parts until the wolf blew into his ear that sent shivers down his spine and into his tails. "Are you hungry?" Naruto sat up, his tails curling up behind his back to make a cushion for him as he looked at the wolf beside him. _"Amazing how a simple act of love can change your opinion about demons, ne kit?"_ Kyuubi asked as he lay down in his cage, smiling at the warm feel the boy had. Sasuke looked beautiful with that smile on his pale lips. Nodding a little to Sasuke question the wolf jumped of the bed like a little kid would when their parents tell them they are going to an amusement park.

He tried to hide his laughter behind his hand, but the wolf heard him and was now walking around the bed to his side and glared at him. "What's so funny, little hime?" Naruto's laughs faded in an instant as he glared at the wolf would have the nerve to make fun of him. "I am not a hime!!!" He yelled crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the wolf with defiant eyes. _"Um kit… He's a prince, you are his mate so that makes you the hime and the uke… and if you don't understand that, it means: He's on top and you are on the bottom."_ Kyuubi said as he tried to avoid laughing at how Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with playful hate.

'Cram it Kyu. I know I'm the uke, but that doesn't mean he's getting me that easily and besides you told me that I can over power him and if he doesn't gain back control that makes me the seme and him the uke. Now be quiet and watch you sick pervert.' Kyuubi laughed as Naruto skillfully rolled his body off the bed, already use to being quick on his feet; after all he was a natural born fox. Sasuke smirked; his little kitsune thought he could out run him, 'Well we shall see about that.' He vanished from sight and Naruto yelped when a handsome wolf popped up out of nowhere and was molesting his round and firm bottom. "Mnn… Let-let g-go…" He buried his face into the strong chest, his tails shivered as the evil hand continued to message his buttocks.

"Now, now, hime-chan, you need to behave or I might punish you…" He squeezed him hard and Naruto let out a shaking breath as his legs felt like limp noodles, nearly falling to the floor if Sasuke wasn't holding him, "Now shall we go to breakfast? After that we need to introduce you to your new people." He smiled evilly at the bright red blush on his cheeks and how he was panting heavily in his arms. 'Guess I was messing with one of his sensitive spots… Prefect.'

Sasuke walked Naruto to the kitchen where a homey looking chubby guy stood making some stew. "Good morning Choji!" Sasuke called happily nearly causing the bear demon to swallow the tasting dish in his hand. He turned to the side to choke and cough, while trying to say hello back. "Go—good morn-morning, Sasuke… You-you scared the shit out of me, almost literally!!" He turned back looking pissed, but he gasped seeing a cute young fox looking at him with innocent and concerned blue eyes. "Are you alright, Choji-san?" He asked, his tails curling up in concern as his cute little ears drooped a bit.

"Uh… Hai! Gomen, I didn't mean to stare! I was rude, forgive me! I have to say I'm surprised we have a guest… Um, Hinata!! Could you go set table before getting you cousin and his mate." Naruto looked at the girl with short midnight blue hair and pearl-white eyes as she smiled and began gathering plates. Naruto followed her to the dinning room since Sasuke left him alone. Hinata gasped dropping the plates she had in her hands, Naruto quickly acting to catch them before they hit the floor. The table was already set and Sasuke was just walking in with a well rested Gaara and a Neji would looked like was dragged through the forest several times, but the satisfied grin on his face told them otherwise.

"Good morning Hinata." Gaara said as he took his usual seat, Neji next to him, Choji and a few others came out carrying food and set them down before joining the table. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and took a seat on his right. "Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my mate." Everyone spit or choked, save for Gaara who pointed at a boy wearing sunglasses and a high necked shirt and yelled, "Told you!!! Now pay up bitch!" Naruto blushed as all eyes fell on him. His cute little fox ears matted down on his head, nearly blending in with his hair as he blushed and looked at everyone with innocent eyes and a cute blush.

Hinata, a brown haired girl and a woman with floor length onyx black hair and piercing jade green eyes glomped him. "Awwww, he's so kawaii!!!!" They squealed as they hugged him close. "Hinata, Tenten; control yourselves! And _you_ Lady Alryetagory should know better!" Cried a demon wear a royal tunic and had dark glasses on. The two mates let go of Naruto, but the woman did not, she simply ignored the man and hugged him close to her chest, her own mate was still in bed, so she had time to molest the kid before he got— "Alrye, what are you doing?" She 'eep'ed and let Naruto go, a cute blush working it's way up her face as she turned to an annoyed cat god. "Just saying hi and glomping Sasuke's mate! He's just so cute I really couldn't control myself!!! Aww, he's so kawaii I wanna glomp him again!"

But before she had the chance to her mate caught her by the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder and walked to his seat before sitting down and placing her on his lap. "Behave or I'll make you cry again." She looked up with a happy smile as she said, "Is that a promise!?" Sasuke sighed, that woman was the scariest person in the forest, but her in a her happy-go-glomp-crazy mood made him and several others question her reputation.

"Koi, these are my friends and staff. Gaara you met, don't let mister emo scare you, he's Alrye's little brother." Gaara's eye was twitching as he looked at his sister and her mate make-out over a piece of blood sausage. "Next to him is his mate Neji, he's a bit of a weirdo, but he's very kind. His twin cousin Hinata, she's shy and very kind, but piss her off and even Gaara runs for cover. That's Choji, the cook, don't call him fat or he'll go ape-shit on you. The guy next to Choji is Shino, he's nice, but yet cruel. Don't ask him anything personal, he gets a bit irritated." Shino flicked him off as he said, "No, I just hate repeating myself so may times, but since you are new, I'll tell what you want to know, and if you get lost don't worry I'm a fine tracker." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke continued as he pointed to the last two who were right now getting a little too friendly art the table and said loudly, "The CRAZY LADY you met is Alryetagory, she is the head of the army and the scariest demoness around, but she is obsessed with glomping cute things. And that cat demon is Leneko, he's the son of Bast. He prefers his cat body, since his real appearance tends to draw too much attention from other demons and to avoid Alrye's wrath and rage… well let's say he likes the attention she gives him, even if it's painful." Alrye dropped Ko flat on his face as she got up and made her way up to Sasuke a glint in her eyes as she smiled sweetly and said softly, "maybe his majesty want's another lesson in respecting my wishes, if he doesn't behave himself."

Everyone gulped, save for Ko, and began eating or talking about random shit, Naruto blinked and tugged on her shirt, "A-ano, Alrye-chan—" Everyone gasped save for Ko who was staring at his wife's ass. "Sasuke didn't mean to be disrespectful, I'm sure he's very sorry for being rude… could you please forgive him?" He was being extremely cute and he wasn't aware of it. But Kyuubi was too busy laughing his tails off to notice that Alrye had pounced on the boy and was molesting him. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! KYUUBI GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!!"

"He even screams like and uke!! So kawaii!!! Oi, you're off the hook. Do it again and I may not be as forgiving next time, but instead of punishing you, I think I'll molest your mate instead." Naruto screamed again as she tickled him and nuzzled him happily, he was kicking, his tails flying about as he tried to stop her. "Sa-su-ke!!! Help!" Sasuke smirked and turned into his wolf form and began whimpering. Alrye looked up to see the victimized look and squealed as she jumped on him and began scratching his head. "Even though she looks and sounds bad, she a softy and a sweet heart… Oi Alrye settle down, the doctor said it's bad for the babies if you get too excited." She immediately let go of Sasuke and was perfectly calm as she sat down with her husband and continued to eat as if she just didn't molest both boys. "I really have to wonder sometimes about her." Sasuke said in his human, almost human appearance. The others nodded in agreement as Kyuubi continued rolling around laughing his ass off.

After breakfast, Alrye took Naruto around the kingdom, introducing him to everyone, letting him talk with the town folk and she couldn't help but join him in playing with all the little kids. 'She really is a sweet girl isn't she Kyu?' _"Yes, but a bit off her rocker… I wonder how that kitten handles her and why was she so happy that he threatened to make her cry? Whatever, I have had sex since your father died."_ Naruto turned blood red and Alrye panicked, which made the kids laugh and call her "Crazy lady's funny!" She settled down when he told her that he was fine, he just had a sudden image from a certain fox right now.

"Ah, I see you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune's vessel… You must feel pretty lucky to be among those who like for who you are. I can relate to being hated by the people in my village, all because I was born from a dying angel and a great wolf demon. And then when I was eleven, married Leneko… He was cold and cruel to me, but he had his reasons to be, it was to keep me safe." She smiled sadly as she looked up at the sky.

"Most tell me that he's not a good mate, but he really is and when I have our litter, he'll be the perfect father for these little brats. Ko's uncle wanted me dead, so he came up with a plan to break me, but what he didn't know was that I suffered under Ko's torture and hate and it made me strong, so strong in fact that I became the alpha of my pack. Now all fear me, and I fear no one… well maybe Ko every now and then…. Okay! I'm scared shitless! Jeez don't let me freakin' try to hide that fact!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the sky…

Naruto had fun with everyone today and he never laughed so hard in his life, Ko had been sleeping in the garden when Sasuke and Shino thought it would be fun to dump a jar of honey on him. Ko screamed so loud Alrye nearly went into labor trying to get to him to kill the bitch that had the nerve to make her bitch scream. But when she got there she fell to the floor laughing as Ko chased a wolf and a spider around the garden. He was still giggling at that thought when said wolf wrapped his arms over his slender waist and purred into his ear, "Did you have fun koi?"

He nodded and nuzzled into his chest, Sasuke then began nibbling on the sensitive tip of his ear as he slowly caressed his body with his hands and tail. Naruto moaned into the touch and turned his head to the side as the wolf licked and piped down the left side of his neck. Naruto's tails twitched as Sasuke began leaving hickeys on sensitive spots. His body felt like it was on fire, but he liked this feeling.

He leaned his head back into the strong chest of the wolf, as he began undoing the obi of his Kimono and letting the fabric fall to the floor as the kimono opened to reveal the blonde's beautiful body. Feeling the kimono slip from his body brought the blond out of his bliss as he turned in Sasuke's arms and shoved him back onto the bed.

"_Wow Kit you sure are being bold… exactly like your father, you act out in order to be controlled."_ Naruto growled at both the fox and the wolf as he pinned Sasuke down with his weight and tails, he wasn't all that heavy but thanks to training he could hold someone down pretty good. He pulled the towel off the wolf's waist and gasped at the size of Sasuke's manhood. "What's wrong, koi? Afraid it won't fit?" Naruto ignored him and attentively licked the tip causing Sasuke to gasp and growl, 'That evil little—He's teasing me!'

Naruto held the base of the erection with both hands as he sat on his knees on the floor by the bed. He kissed the tip shyly and nibbled down the left side then licking up the right side slowly and gently. He was no expert, but he felt the need to be gentle. Sasuke was in bliss as well as in heat. The boy was too slow for his taste and no way was he being the uke! He tried to sit up but Naruto growled as he nipped the tip with his small fangs causing Sasuke to flop back down, his vision went temporarily blank. Naruto took the head into his mouth as his left hand began to message the sac and his right slowly stroked the rest of the shaft that he didn't put in his mouth.

Sucking softly and licking around the head, Naruto mewled, the vibrations stimulating Sasuke's nerves and frustrating him even more. He wanted nothing more than to crush the boy into the damn bed, but the small fox was a lot stronger than he first thought. As he slowly took more and more of Sasuke into his mouth, he began bobbing his head, sucking and swallowing, messaging the organ with his small pink tongue as his hands worked the rest. He tails slowly let Sasuke go as he stopped and climbed on the bed, placing his own aching erection in front of Sasuke's face. With a pleading mewl he took Sasuke as far as he could into his mouth and began deep throating him, but his cock was too big so his hand had to fist the rest.

Sasuke smirked and took Naruto whole, and sucked hard causing the fox to bit him, he liked that feeling of pain and pleasure mixing as one, but he was determined to make the fox cum first; he held Naruto's hips in a vice like grip and began sucking him hard and fast, Naruto moaned and tried to pull away, but the wolf bit him softly, earning a yelp and for him to fall on his gut. Naruto growled, no way was he giving up. He got up on all fours and thrust his cock into Sasuke's mouth, hitting the uvula, making him shove the fox off and onto the floor. "Are you—trying to—kill me?" Naruto purred happily and Sasuke's patience went out the window.

"_Um kit, I suggest running and screaming for that crazy bitch is in order… That look is not a pleasant one! RUN DAMN IT!!!"_ Kyuubi yelled as Naruto rolled away from Sasuke, his onyx black eyes were now red and black, the black spinning wildly as he stalked the soon-to-be-uke. 'Oh man, I shouldn't have done that!' _"YA THINK!?"_ Came Kyuubi's scream as he tried to think of a way out of this. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards him. Naruto clawed at the ground trying to get away from the wolf, but Sasuke wasn't letting him go any time soon.

Naruto looked back at him with fear clear in both his eyes and on his face as the wolf crawled over him and grabbed a fistful of liquid gold hair and pulled the blonde's head up and to the left as he growled in his ear seductively and cruelly, "I warned you, koi, to behave or I was going to punish you… Now you're going to have to sit there and be good or else I won't let you cum." Naruto shuddered in his grasp as he mewled helplessly. Sasuke smirked and grabbed him by the waist and threw him on the bed.

Naruto laid there for a few minutes to calm his racing heart as Kyuubi suddenly became very quiet. 'Kyu, why'd you get so quiet all of a sudden?' Naruto didn't get a response so that told him that his answer was behind him. He slowly looked toward Sasuke who was smiling evilly at him. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he saw ribbons and something that looked like a little egg. "Wha-what are-are th-th-those f-for!? Wh-what a-are y-you d-d-doing!?" Sasuke just pounced on him and in a flash he was gagged, blindfolded and tied down to a chair; his hands were tied together behind his back and squashed between the back of the chair and his body. His legs were tied at the knees over the arms of the chair, his legs spread wide open.

"Now for some real fun." Sasuke purred into his fox ears, his tails twitched as he felt Sasuke lick his way down his neck and to his nipples where he licked, sucked and bit until they were hard and Naruto was moaning loudly, even if they were muffled. Moving down to the seal on Naruto's stomach he lightly kissed and nibbled on it making the blonde boy try to hide from the mouth. He was starting to cry since his cock was starting to hurt, he struggled hard in his bindings, but Sasuke flicked his sac. "Stay still koi or I'll leave you like this."

He growled in annoyance and used his tails to nudge his mate. 'C'mon you creep I'm sorry!' Sasuke ignored the tails as he licked Naruto's navel and then licked the blonde's erection. Naruto was gasping as Sasuke licked and sucked him hard before letting his mouth attack Naruto's entrance. Naruto screamed as he felt something wet and something cold probe the tight ring of muscles to open. His tails went slack as he gasped and moaned, Sasuke reached up and removed the gag to enjoy Naruto moaning and begging.

"Sasu-Sasuke... Stop please stop! Mnnn, nyaaa!?" Something was pushed into him and it began to move about in him. "Don't worry, Kari knows her way around the Uke's bottom. She's working the muscles so that I can enter with out hurting you." He squeaked feeling the little demon move about his passage, moving the muscles about and injecting them with something to make it stretch some. "N-no! Pl-please stop!" Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's crotch and them whispered in his ear, "You started it when you tried to dominate me, now you are going to finish it as the bottom. I would've let you top every once in a while."

Naruto moaned and nuzzled his neck, trying not to scream, but the little demon continued to work her magic on the boy. Sasuke smiled and laughed at her as she wiggled out of the loosened passage and hopped into her egg again. "Thank you, Kari... Koi are you ready?" He pulled the blindfold off to see the normally bright blue eyes, that were clearer than the sky on a beautiful summer day and deeper than any ocean after a storm, were darkened nearly a purple color as he panted and moaned as Sasuke pet his tails with one hand and messaged his right ear with the other.

Naruto's mind was so clouded with lust that he didn't realize he closed his eyes until they shot open when something far bigger than what he had been prepared for slid into to him. He screamed in agony as Kyuubi snarled a "_FUCK!!!_" and hurriedly began regulating the blonde's insides to make room for Sasuke's dick. Sasuke stilled and forced himself to wait. He waited 16 years to do this, he could hold on as long as it took for his little kitsune to get use to his size.

Naruto's mind slowly began functioning again and his vision cleared. He saw a worried wolf looking into his eyes, the lust was still there but love and concern overshadowed it. Next he realized that Sasuke was in him, but he hadn't moved a muscle, his member was twitch as his muscles ticked to move, but he held still, waiting for him to become adjusted to the new sensation. "Ma, Sasuke… you can… move now." He leaned his head against the pale chest and nuzzled it lovingly. "Are you sure koi? I'll stop this now if it's going to be too much for you."

Naruto nodded his head as he said, "Please… make me whole?" Sasuke smiled and lift his face up as he kissed him gently and began slowly rocking his hips in and out of the still tighter than a virgin's ass. Naruto mewled quietly as Sasuke added rotation into the mix, looking for something in him. Sasuke pulled back a little be fore pushing in slightly faster and a little harder that what he had began. Naruto mewled and gasped as the small rhythm kept going.

"Sasu… please…" Sasuke snapped, he untied Naruto's legs and picked the boy up from the chair. He stood up in the middle of the room and turned Naruto to face a full length mirror as he picked him up. Hooking his arms under Naruto's knees and lowering him onto his erection once more, he began roughly fucking him. Naruto saw pretty colors and a burst of white when his prostate was hit, causing him to scream in ecstasy and moan Sasuke's name. His hands, still tied behind his back, began messaging the spot Sasuke had molested that morning as his tails wrapped around Sasuke's body as if he was the only thing hold him down to reality.

Sasuke sucked and bit the boy's shoulders and as much of his back as he could while watching the erotic scene in the mirror. Naruto was screaming loudly and one tail began to pump his neglected member. "Sa-more-hard-please!!" He wasn't speaking clearly anymore. Sasuke dropped to his knees causing Naruto slide up during the fall and slam right back down when they touched the floor. Naruto's tails wrapped about his front as He laid there with his ass in the air asking to fucked raw. Sasuke took a moment to kiss Naruto and remind him that he loved him before letting his inner animal out to enjoy Naruto's body.

Sasuke held the creamy tan hips in a vice grip as he pumped in and out of him so fast he might have broken his neck. Naruto's tail was still fisting him and with every thrust he got louder and with every stroke he his vision kept fading. "Sa—I—I'm—c-cuming!!!" Sasuke grabbed him by the hair and pulled him flush against him as he drove harder into him. "Then cum koi…" He thrust one last time before Naruto screamed his name, semen spraying all over the floor as his muscle clamped and spasm, his body trembling uncontrollably as his vision went black….

He moaned as the sun shone in his face, he rolled over and buried his face into Sasuke's side as he tried to go back to sleep, but a pain in is butt that shot up his spine made him cry in pain. The wolf sat up and pulled him close to him to see if he was hurt only to get a fist in the face and a smack to the back of the head.

"Baka no Okami!!! I told you to be gentle with him!!! For fuck's sake, that's my little brother you are mated to!" Came Alrye's voice. Naruto blinked in confusion, but then everything clicked and he smiled, "Morning Nesan… Ma, ma, gomen if I was too loud." She only kissed his head and said, "You did just fine. Now to go wake up lover." As she walked to the door Sasuke muttered something about a crazy fox and got two loud screams in both ears, "WE'RE NOT CRAZY!!!"

Anyone who says otherwise, is dead when Alrye gets her hands on them. "Now to plan the wedding…" Alrye walked away smiling as if she didn't just yell at her brother-in-law. Naruto kissed Sasuke and went back to sleep, Kyuubi healing his injured as enough to allow him to walk at least.

And there you have it!

Sasuke: Why the hell is everyone yelling at me!?

Naruto: Because you called nesan crazy, and you said crazy fox!

Kyuubi: Jeez, I go through the trouble of convincing my daughter to let you mate my son, and the thanks I get is that you are calling them crazy!?

Arashi: -Smacks Kyuubi- As if you didn't pollute our little Naruto's mind with images of you and me!!!

Nen. Mama, calm down please!

Leneko: Hai, Uzumaki-sama, calm down!!

Anyway, while I'm trying to cool everyone down, please leave a review, flames will be used for target practice on Sakura's big forehead. Ja ne!


End file.
